battle_catsfandomcom-20200222-history
Ginger Snache (Red)
Ginger Snache (赤毛のにょろ Akage no Nyoro, Redhead Nyoro) is a Red enemy appearing Legend Stages, Into the Future and Cats of the Cosmos. Enemy A much tougher version of Snache with a faster attack rate and more knockbacks. Usually a strong peon in most of the levels it appears in. Dictionary Encounters Into the Future *Stage 2-30: Ghana (100%) *Stage 2-37: Mexico (100%) *Stage 2-46: Brazil (100%) *Stage 3-8: Denmark (200%) *Stage 3-12: Monaco (200%) *Stage 3-13: Italy (200%) *Stage 3-20: Cambodia (200%) *Stage 3-26: South Africa (200%) *Stage 3-30: Ghana (200%) *Stage 3-37: Mexico (200%) *Stage 3-46: Brazil (200%) Cats of the Cosmos *Stage 1-12: Red Rectangle (100%) *Stage 1-21: Aldebaran (100%) *Stage 1-29: Moskandag (200%) *Stage 1-32: Plumpit (200%) *Stage 1-43: Broton (200%) *Stage 1-46: Andromeda (200%) *Stage 2-12: Red Rectangle (200%) *Stage 2-21: Aldebaran (200%) *Stage 2-29: Moskandag (300%) *Stage 2-32: Plumpit (300%) *Stage 2-43: Broton (300%) *Stage 2-46: Andromeda (300%) *Stage 3-2: Mars (300%) *Stage 3-29: Moskandag (300%) *Stage 3-32: Plumpit (300%) *Stage 3-43: Broton (300%) *Stage 3-46: Andromeda (300%) Stories of Legend *Stage 20-1: Gandara's Rest (100%) *Stage 20-7: Pig Swill (100%) *Stage 20-8: Imp's cold sweat (100%) *Stage 21-3: Red Alert (200%) *Stage 21-6: Underground (200%) *Stage 24-2: Angry Fighting (50%) *Stage 25-7: Father's Back (200%) *Stage 27-8: Love and Death (200%) *Stage 31-3: Surviving Herd (300%) *Stage 31-6: Conservation Society (300%) *Stage 33-6: The Spy Who Pet Me (300%) *Stage 34-2: Swamp of Sacrifice (300%) *Stage 39-2: Boiling Spring (300%) *Stage 42-4: Death by Dada (300%) *Stage 46-2: Virtual Harvest (300%) *Stage 49-1: Eldritch Forces (400%) Uncanny Legends *Stage 3-3: Playing Bandits (500%) *Stage 5-6: Young Cuttlefish (10%, 500%) *Stage 11-5: Raging Caldera (500%) *Stage 12-6: Primitive Souls (500%) Event Stages *Actress Awakens!: Taking the Stage (Insane) (100%) *Kung-Fu Awakens!: Path of Kung-Fu (Expert) (200%) *Samurai Awakens!: Way of the Samurai (Veteran) (100%) *Doll Cats Awake!: Dolled Up (Expert) (100%) *Maiden Awakes!: Order Maiden (Insane) (100%) *Vengeance Awakes!: No Need to Curse! (Expert) (100%) *Sports Day Awakens!: Sweat and Tears (Expert) (100%) *Growing Red: Red Passions (Insane) (100%) *Axe Maniac: Unjust War (Deadly) (300%) *Bad to Worse: Tragedy in Red (Insane) (300%) *Summer Diary: Backyard BBQ (100%) *River Styx: Realm of Carnage (Deadly) (200%) *Cavern of Comets: Impact Site (Insane) (100%) *Crazed Moneko: In THE MOON (200%) *Growing Strange: **An Elder Secret (Merciless) (400%) **Color of Blood (Merciless) (400%) *Ghostly Strangers: **Dad's Back to Heaven (100%) **See You Next Year (150%, 300%) *Crimson Vengeance: Revenge of R-Cyclone (Deadly) (200%) *Christmas in Space: Present Hunters (100%) *Spring for Sensei: U + Me = Photosynthesis (200%) *Lovesick Again: Arranged Marriage (200%) *River Acheron: **Wrath of Carnage (Deadly) (200%) **Revenge of Carnage (Merciless) (400%) *King Wahwah's Return: Wrath of the Dogelord (Merciless) (400%) *Courts of Torment: The Pure Land (Merciless) (500%) *The Old Queen: I'll Be Bug (Merciless) (500%) *Heavenly Tower: Floor 30 (400%) Stats :*In each stage, there is strength magnification, the value of health and attack power varies due to this value. :*Time between attacks is the time of the attack from the motion end until the next attack motion start Trivia *The name "Ginger Snache" may be a reference to the Gingersnap cookie. Gallery redhead snake.jpg Reference *https://battlecats-db.com/enemy/120.html ---- Enemy Release Order: '<< Wall Doge | Sunfish Jones >> ' ---- Category:Enemy Units Category:Stories of Legend Enemies Category:Red Enemies